monster
by butterflyanne
Summary: 2freinds fall in love 1 gose to camp 1 hangs with freinds 1 gose missing 1 comes back changed
1. Chapter 1 troy

this gose out to the one person who knows the real me she knows why i caint go out at night for a bad reason what that is well youll see

There's another world inside of me That you may never see There's secrets in this life That I can't hide Somewhere in this darkness There's a light that I can't find Maybe it's too far away.  
Maybe I'm just blind...

Maybe I'm just blind...

So hold me when I'm here Love me when I'm wrong Hold me when I'm scared And love me when I'm gone Everything I am And everything you need I'll also be the one You wanted me to be I'll never let you down Even if I could I'd give up everything If only for your good So hold me when I'm here Love me when I'm wrong You can hold me when I'm scared You won't always be there So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

When your education x-ray Can not see under my skin I won't tell you a damn thing That I could not tell my friends Roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone Part of me is fighting this But part of me is gone

So hold me when I'm here Love me when I'm wrong Hold me when I'm scared And love me when I'm gone Everything I am And everything you need I'll also be the one You wanted me to be I'll never let you down Even if I could I'd give up everything If only for your good So hold me when I'm here Love me when I'm wrong You can hold me when I'm scared You won't always be there So love me when I'm gone

Maybe I'm just blind...

So hold me when I'm here Love me when I'm wrong Hold me when I'm scared And love me when I'm gone Everything I am And everything you need I'll also be the one You wanted me to be I'll never let you down Even if I could I'd give up everything If only for your good So hold me when I'm here Love me when I'm wrong You can hold me when I'm scared You won't always be there So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

Love me when I'm gone When I'm Gone When I'm Gone When I'm Gone

gabby was such a good freind of mine shes gone on to be famous she visits every sunday i love her as much as i did back then heres how it all started

hay troy what are you doing over the summer? oh hey chad i think i am going to spend it with my girl gabby 1the swetest voice ever1troy you dont have to do that hang with chad becuse i have camp to go to rember baybe?oh yeah ok chad i will hang with you alright 2so want to go to the beach later2 sure chad briea want to come?1yeah id never pass up time to be with you but rember in 3 days i leave for camp1

why do you have to go brie i dont whant you to it be to hard to last 3 months without you troy it will be over before you know it and besides you can call my cell at night ok?

the guys at somae time why at night

becuse that will be the only time that will be good enough 3 DAYS LATER gabby troys here make it quik we have to leave

ok thanx tay for comming over welcome girl i just had to say good bye

hay brie ,hay troy ,so brie promise to write me?,yes i will maybe i can evne text you baybe

'gabbys mom'gabriella time to leave like now!  
tory and gabby kiss good bye and say only for three mounths baybe tgtgtttgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgtggtgttgtgtgtgtgtgtgtgttggtgtgtg one week later troy was at the beach with his buddies and well we where playing truth or dare ya know how it is anyway we dared him to go canoeing with us he said before he was afraid to do so so we thought it as the purfect dare it ended up just the oppesit yep troy fliped it fell to the bottom hit his head while there was a big current ptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptpptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptptp with gabby she was in fact at the time thinking of thouts that should never be dreamed of its a good thing she never did any of it though she was homesick and it was only a week you see she realy loved troy if she knew that he was dieying she would have gone trough tose thoughts ones she never wanted to dream agin sgsgsggsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgssgsgsgsgsgsgssgsgsgsgsgsssgsgsgsgsgssggsgsgsgssgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg taylor is the only one who knew about those thoughts gabby called her when she had them she could never understand why gabby wanted to kill herself gabby had a purfect guy great familt best freinds good job smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmmsave there is where they met him it was not troy exsactly something new about him 3 day he had gone missing next day he had been found outside of gabbys house ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghhghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghgh 


	2. Chapter 2is it you

when we found troy it was night time so he had to spend the night it was like 12:00 am an hour later i hered noises coming from the guest bedroom i walked in the room was a mess i found a pale looking troy trying to opean the window he turned to look at me his eyes where not those blue onez they where gray...

its true now when im in diffrent moods my eyes turn colors then i was desprate to get out sad that if i didnt get out i mighte hurt a montez i was an inexpreance monster gabby always said that i would always be troy her best guy freind when i went home i got locked in a cage at night that didnt work i did something so horable you wouldent want to know

hay everbody are you ready for a special guest

I'm looking for a lover not a friend Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to I'm looking for someone who won't pretend Somebody not afraid to say the way they feel about you

And I'm looking for someone who understands how I feel,  
Someone who can keep me real and who knows always Baby I like to have you in my way And I'm looking for someone who takes me there,  
Wants to share, shows he cares Thinking on the one that I've been waiting for

Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?

Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for Could you be the one for me? (Could you be)  
Could you be the one I need?

I'm looking for someone to share my pain (Uh)  
Someone who I can run to, who would stay with me when it rains Someone who I can cry with trough the night Someone who I can trust who's hardest right And I'm looking for someone

And I'm looking for someone who understands how I feel,  
Someone who can keep me real and who knows always Baby I like to have you in my way And I'm looking for someone who takes me there,  
Want to share, shows he cares Thinking on the one that I've been waiting for

Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?

Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be this one I need?

Take for grant How much I care (How much I care)  
And appreciates that I'm there Someone who listens And someone I can call who isn't afraid of thought to share

Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?

Is it you? is it you?  
Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for Could you be the one for me?  
Could you be the one I need?

Cassie - Is It You Lyrics i screamed to her what are you doing here?  
singing she replied i thout you where gone no no no troy im lets go somewhere quiet..

we walked down to the park and this is what she told me when you whent crazzy and atacked me it only made me have the power to be a vampire what else are you ..im everything that can be imagened and more so are you a wizard a witch or fish yes i can be all of those thing troy wow and all i can be is a vampire and i thout i was a monster troy thats why i told you will always be just troy to me 


End file.
